When A Phoenix Falls In Love
by Ang3l.Wlth.A.Sh0tgun
Summary: What if beyblade didnt happen the way we think it did ?. what if hilary was in it from the start, but she wasnt just the cheerleader that stood at the sidelines. but was infact one of the most powerful bladers in the world. growing up in the abby with kai and her brother tala read and find out how hilary came to meet the boys and how she plans to save her brothers life.
1. Chapter 1

Running threw the snow covered forest she could hear the men chasing her closing in. she had to think of something fast or she would be caught and taken back to that god awful place. No her mind screamed she couldn't go back. If she did then how would she be able to find help? How would she be able to find him to help her save her brothers life's, she had to keep going and she had to move faster.

Propelling herself threw the trees and bushes she reached the small river at the bottom of the hill. If she could just make it over the river then she would be free. She would never have to face those red gleaming eyes again well not on her own anyway.

Looking behind her she saw the glare of the torches belonging to the men chasing her. Her heart pounding in he chest she looked towards the river and dived in. the current not being to strong as the water was slowly freezing during the night. She struggled her way across to the other side. She could almost feel the grass of the bank beneath her figures when she was grabbed from behind. She hadn't even heard the person enter the water behind her.

Grabbing a hold of the hand around her neck she dug her nails into the mans hand. With a grunt and another yank at her neck he let go. She wasn't going to waist time in staying around to see if the man would try to grab her again so with a sharp kick behind her, her foot came in contact with the mans knee sending him to the bottom of the river with a loud splash. Great now they all knew where she was. She had to be fast. So taking a deep breath she ran as much as she could threw the water to the other side of the river. hauling herself up onto the other side on the river bank she looked behind her just in time to see the man she had sent into the water re-appear with a pained look on his face as he struggled to stand straight. Looking beyond his hood covered head she seen more men running with long hooded clocks on towards the river. That's when she caught sight or the red glow just behind the men. The eyes that would haunt her for the rest of her life staring at her as if they could see into her soul. She smirked at the owner of the eyes and sent him a small wave before she turned around and ran into the deep forest. Away from the red eyes and away from the torture she had grown up with.

Everything in the dojo was quiet and peaceful that morning. No one making shouting at each other, no sound of a beybattle going on. And more importantly no stressful situations.

Well that is until…

''TYSON''!

Said boy ran from the sliding doors of the dojo. His navy blue hair flying out behind him as he tried to tie his shoe lace and run at the same time. He had been caught skipping out on his chores again and grandpa was none to happy about the situation. Just as Tyson was about to make out the garden of the dojo a body appeared in front of him and not having time to slow down he ran straight into the person sending them both flying to the concrete ground with a loud thud.

''Tyson you idiot get off me''!

'' oh nice to you to kai … did you miss me''

Kai Hiwitari leader of the famous beyblade group the bladebreaker pushes the younger boy off him and proceeded to get to his feet brushing off the dirt on his jeans from the fall.

''No Tyson I did not miss you …. But you did miss training''

Glaring at the navy haired boy kai walked past him and into the dojo garden.

'' Im sorry kai but I was kinda busy''

Kai sighed with irritation. He wondered what the boys excuse was going to be this time he had heard them all. There couldn't possibly be a new excuse he could come up with surely.

'' But grandpa needed help with urm … uhhh … the gardening''

Feeling rather proud of the excuse he had come up with on the spot Tyson beamed up at his captain expecting to see a look of approval. But instead was met with the icy glare of the dual haired teen.

'' oh really Tyson … then why is your grandfather running over now shouting your name? ''

Looking slightly worried now Tyson looked passed kais shoulder to see that infact his grandpa was running towards him and he really didn't look happy. Oh great if only kai hadn't come looking for him. Then he wouldn't have ran into him on the way out and he certainly wouldn't have to face the lecture he was sure to get from his grandfather.

''Tyson … what have I told you before about skipping out on your chores lil man… I cant do everything by myself. You might be a hot shot bladder now but your still my grandson and this is still my house you gotta do some work''

''But Grandpa, ray and max arrive today I don't have time to help you with the house work''

Grandpa looked at Tyson like he had grown a second head he really didn't understand why the teen thought that skipping out on housework would be the best idea especially when he had friends coming over.

''Tyson you are going to help me , and you are going to help me now no excuses. With that said grandpa went back threw the sliding doors of the dojo to continued his work''

Kai who threw the whole discussing stood silently glared at Tyson.

'' I'm going to the park to train I expect to see you there in an hour Tyson''

Kai walked out of the dojo garden and made his way to the park. While Tyson grumbled all the way into the house.

Down at the park the sound of metal hitting metal could be heard. As kai watched small kids playing with there beyblades and battling each other and practicing there's skills. In hope of one day becoming famous bladders like the slate haired teen himself.

''cute isn't it … wish we had that type of childhood don't you''

Kai spun on his heel to see who the voice belonged to. He recognised it , he wasn't sure where from but he had heard it before.

''who's there?''

A chuckle from above him made him look up into the tall tree he stood under. To see a shadowed figure standing on a branch leaning against the trunk of the tree. The figure stood straight and bent there knees preparing to jump. The next thing kai knew he was staring into the green eyes of a very familiar face. His heart started racing and his breath caught in his throat. He never expected to see them again. Not since he left the Abby. Letting go of a breath he never knew he was holding in he took a step closer to the person who now stood tall in front of him.

'' Hilary''!

''Long time no see kai … how you been''?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Everyone sat at the table in the middle of the dojo staring at what ever object they seemed interesting at the time. Kai stood up against the wall arms crossed and eyes closed. He had so much going threw his mind at the time. The main one being he has no clue on how Hilary managed to find him. If she could then could his grandfather find him. The very same man that sent him to the Abby in the first place when he was just the young age of 5.

'' okay …. Well I think I speak for everyone when I say this is awkward''

Tyson the honest loud mouth looked between kai and Hilary. He could feel the tension in the room , so thick that he could cut it with a knife. He has so many questions he wanted to ask kai and the new girl Hilary who sat across from him at the table. He looked to his left to see max and ray who had only arrived a few hours before hand doing the same thing with the same puzzled looks on the faces.

'' hn'

'' aw really kai that's all your going to say … no hi Hilary long time no see , or hey I promised id come back for you but hey I couldn't be bothered'

She didn't mean to be so angry with him but since they had seen each other in the park he hadn't said anything to her. And that just pissed her off.

'' how are you even here , did they let you go ?''

'' no I escaped''

'' then how did you find me … I mean Im in a completely different country''

Kai stepped away from the wall and sat down at the head of the table as far away from Hilary and everyone else he could get without making it look like he was trying to avoid them all . Hilary looked up at him and smirked.

'' honestly kai I thought you were smart , I mean it doesn't take a genius to look at a news paper you know , congratz on finding a team tho I bet that's just peachy for you''

Still smirking Hilary side glanced to the rest of the team. Who looked at her dumbfounded? They had NEVER heard anyone speak to kai like that and live to tell the tale. This Hilary girl might just be the thing they need on there team. Tyson who was daydreaming about the possibility of Hilary helping him out on getting kai to loosen up on the training schedule he strictly made them all follow was interrupted when kai abruptly stood up from his space at the table .

'' I TRIED TO COME BACK ''

'' really cause from where Im standing you look like you've made it pretty good in the world while WE stayed in that god awful place''

Tyson, ray , max and Kenny all looked like they were about to wet themselves from fright. They had never seen kai lose his cool like that before. Kai must have had some real history with this girl to end up shouting at her. Hilary sighed and looked up at kai. Arguing with him really wasn't what she had planned to do. She needed his help and pissing him off was not the way she was gonna get his help.

'' look I didn't come here to argue okay.''

'' then why are you here?''

'' I need your help ''

'' what do you need my help with?''

'' I need your help saving my brothers kais. Boris has been experimenting on them again. There not the same as they used to be. Its like there robots. ''

'' what did they do?''

Kenny piped up from behind Hilary. He had sat and listen to hilary and kai talking and the mention of an experiment interested him. Hilary looked back up at kai for confirmation that it was okay to reveal there history. For the boys to understand they would have to be told everything from the start and that was a story no one really wanted to tell. With a slight nod of his head kai turned away from the table and paced the floor as Hilary prepared herself to tell the team about her past.

'' when I was 4 I was thrown into this Abby. Where they trained young children to become some what soldiers for them. That's when me and my brother tala who was 6 at the time met kai. Kais grandfather and a man named Boris set the Abby up to train kids to be the ultimate beyblades. But they got power greedy and when we couldn't meet there expectation they started to experiment on us. I was lucky they didn't do much. But my brother tala wasn't to lucky. I don't know exactly what the experiments they were doing on him are but they slowly started to change him. He wasn't the same person I remembered from when before we got to the Abby.

Tyson took in a sharp breath for once he didn't know what to say. I mean what could he say after what she had said he wasn't sure anyone would have an answer. He looked over to kai who stood staring at the wall as if replaying the memories threw his own head.

'' when I got old enough to understand a little more of what was going on it was to late they had already altered tala to much for any us to change and because we were so young there was nothing we could do. Boris put together a team of the strongest bladders in the abby me, kai and tala being in that team. Along with a few more boys who I grew up calling my brother, tala being my only blood relative. But things changed whatever they had done to tala they started to do on the other guys to and they changed the same way tala did. Kai was let go a few years ago, Im not entirely sure why but he was. Ive had to sit back and watch my brothers change into people I don't even recognise now.

Kenny who had pushes his laptop dizzy to the side for the time being looked ddep in thought before he spoke up.

'' and what exactly is it that you need our help with ?''

'' well you don't waste anytime in getting to the point do you ?''

Hilary chuckled when she looked back at Kenny to see him slightly blushing and tipped his head down towards the table. Clearly embarrassing the boy she stood up and walked towards kai. He looked around at her noticing the emotion that clearly showed in her eyes. He knew that look he had seen it so many times before and each time he seen it it pulled at his heart string a little more every time. He understood her pain , the look of being completely broken and helpless was one he never wanted to feel himself again and one he certainly didn't want her to feel either.

'' kai the experiments got worse …. They … its just not them there's nothing in them anymore. All they do is train but completely different compared to what there usual battles used to be like. Bryan almost killed someone!.''

Hilary wrapped her arms around herself. She hated the fact she had to ask for help. She was always taught that asking for help was a sing of weakness and in the Abby weakness was just not tolerated.

'' I still don't understand what you want us to do … I mean how are we supposed to help ?''

Hilary looked to the person who had spoken. A blonde haired boy with bubbly blue eyes. She smiled she already liked him. He looked like he could make anyone feel better with the small smiled placed on his face, the exact same smile he was giving to her now.

'' I cant help them on my own, that's why I ran away. I knew that if I could escape the abbey and find kai then at least there would be a little chance of helping them''

Kai stared at Hilary like she had grown a second head he knew what she was going to ask before the words even left her mouth and he wasn't happy at all about the idea. Even if it was to save her brothers. To put her in that situation again … it would just kill him. He didn't know why but from the second he met this girl at only 5 years old he had a soft spot for her. Of course he had to keep that hidden. If borris thought for one second that kai was protective of the girl he would be punished. Or worse they would have hurt Hilary knowing it would hurt him.

'' Boris has entered them into the world championships this year. It's the start of his plan to take over. Using my brothers he wants to win the championships and take over the beyblading world''

Ray's cat lies stared at her. Surly one man couldn't take the beyblading world by storm. Just how powerful was this man? Voicing his question he looked up at Hilary and asked.

'' he can't take over the bba surly not winning only just one championship''

'' he can and given the chance he will''

Everyone looked to kai who was the one who had spoken. Shock clearly written all over there faces.

'' how? …. It's not even possible''

'' they already have there foot in the door … my grandfather has a big part to do with the bba''

Gritting his teeth as he mentions his grandfather. Kai clenched his hands into first, feeling the same rage build up in his chest he felt every time he thought of the man who had ruined his life. He left a small cold hand land on one of his fists and looked up into the tearful eyes of Hilary.

'' please kai … I have to save them, I have to save tala. He's all I have left''

Kai looked away from the girl's face not being able to stand the hurt in her eyes and the pain in her voice. He knew he couldn't say no. he knew he had to help her but the thought of her getting hurt or being in danger and him agreeing to it killed him inside.

'' your going to the world championships in a few months … I know you are I read it in the papers''

Kenny who was typing on his laptop trying to find any information he could on the Abby that Hilary and kai spoke of looked up at Hilary and kai clearly confused at to what the girl was getting to.

'' yeah we are but what has that got to do with anything?''

Hilary took a deep breath and looked up the phoenix prince knowing that she was clearly playing with fire. With courage she looked back to the team and said.

'' I need to join your team and battle in that championship to save them. I need to save them so what Im saying is …. I want in''.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapeter 3.

'' WHAT SHE CANT BE ON THE TEAM, THIS IS AN ALL BOYS TEAM''

Tyson was furious he couldn't believe that the rest of his team mates where actually considering letting a girl on to there team. It had always been just him and the boys and now they wanted someone else to join. And it to be a girl. To him girls were weaker bladders.

'' oh come on Tyson , she is trying to save her brothers. And who knows she might actually be good.''

Ray was trying to calm a pacing Tyson down from his ranting. He wasn't to thrilled about the idea of having a new team member. For the simple fact it might mean that he would have to be on the bench during matches and that just didn't sound like a good idea to him.

'' But guys … its always been just us GUYS !''

Max stood up from his place on the floor and stood in front of him. Effectively stopping him from pacing. Now max was never one to get angry he always preferred to look on the bright side of things. But what Tyson was saying just wasn't fair, not to mention very selfish of him and it didn't sit well with max at all.

'' Look Tyson just because Hilary is a girl doesn't mean that she cant blade, besides she did grow up in the Abby with kai AND she trained with him as well.''

Everyone stopped to think about what max had said. He did have a point, a very good point. Hilary did grow up and train with kai so she couldn't be that bad a blader. Plus kai hadn't said anything other wise. If she was such a bad blader then there was no way in hell kai would have even thought for a second on letting her on the team.

'' Max has a good point Tyson''

Kenny who was still sitting at the table typing away on dizzy looked up from his screen briefly to see Tyson's reaction, but after the death glare Tyson was sending his way he quickly looked back down to his screen and began to type faster. Hilary who has sat quietly threw the whole argument was starting to get really pissed off. Who did this punk think he was. Thinking that she couldn't blade, if it wasn't for the fact of her being so mad at him right now she probably would have laughed in his face. He had no idea of the power she help in her blading skills. Hell Boris himself freaked out when he first say her true potential and this was a man who had haunted even her dreams every night. If this Tyson guy thought for one second that he was going to disrespect her then he had another thing coming. She would show him and the rest of the team just how good she was. Plus she thought with a sly smirk to herself. It would give her a chance to show kai on much she had advanced on her skills and maybe just maybe be able to impress him a little. With a quick glance to her side she looked at kai to see that he was staring straight at her. She both loved and hated that stare. It made her feel like he cared that he was watching out for her, protecting her. But at the same time she felt as thought he could straight into her very soul and that just scared her. Felling as though she had been staring at kai for to long she looked away from fearing the other people in the room might notice her strange behaviour. She stood up from the table and walked straight up to Tyson who stood with his arms crossed, eyes closed and a angered expression on his face.

'' so Tyson is it ? … you think your such a big blader do you ?''

Tyson opened his eyes and glared at Hilary. He was really starting to dislike this girl. Not only was she trying to get onto his blading team but now she also thought she had the right to question him about it. This only caused Tyson's anger to rise a little more. Uncrossing his arms he took a step closer to Hilary only inches away from her face. Kai who was standing close by wet to take a step towards the pair but a hand shot out from in front of him to stop him in his tracks. He looked down to see Hillarys hand pressed firmly against his chest and a small smirk almost unnoticeable, smirking at Tyson.

'' its okay kai , I can handle Tyson just fine on my own''

She said smirking. She looked up into kais face to see him give a slight nod and a smirk of his own. He knew all to well what Hilary was capably. And if Tyson thought for one second that he could take on Hilary and walk away from it then he was sadly mistaken. It would only hurt Tyson's pride. The idea made kai even happier about the idea of watching Tyson and Hilary in a battle. Watching Tyson be taken down by the one thing he seen as a weak blader would be the perfect ending to his stressful day. So with the realisation of what Hilary was hinting at he took a step back and again leant against the wall with one foot propped up against the wall behind him. Hilary turned back to the navy haired blader who seemed to have gotten even closer to her if that was even possible he looked absolutely furious. This only made Hilary even more happy about the fact that she would soon put this boy in his place.

'' you have no idea what I am capable of Tyson''

She sneered his named and looked him up and down from head to toe. In a gesture to show him that she wasn't intimidated by him at all. Shocked at the fact that she was talking back to him and seemed to fearless of him . for a split second Tyson had no clue what to say. When what Hilary had said to him had slowly sunk into his head he couldn't help the loud laugh that had escaped his mouth.

'' cant be that much … after all your just a girl !''

''Tyson I really think you are taking this to far ''

Max is right come on guys lets just all sit back down and get some dinner going. Then we can discuss Hilary joining the team after we have all eaten.

Ray , the peacemaker of the group had stepped up to the pair who stood glaring at each other trying to calm the situation and hoping that the mention of food would distract Tyson long enough for him to forget about his argument with Hilary even if only for a hour or so while he pigged out. Not wanting to back down to the girl standing in front of him Tyson resisted the urge to hug Ray who had mentioned one of his favourite hobbies … eating. But is he got distracted now then Hilary would win and that just wasn't happening.

'' oh really Tyson , just a girl. Well this girl has enough skill and power and take you down any day''

Ray, Max , Kenny and especially Tyson stared wide eyed at Hilary. One thing they were all sure about her was that she defiantly had spunk that was for sure. She could stand up for herself but then they reckoned from the way kai described the Abby and from what she had told them about the experiments going on with her brothers. She had no choice but to learn how to look out for herself even if she did have kai and her brothers there with her. Something told then that when this girl ment business she was serious about it.

'' you sure about that Hilary , then why don't we have a battle right now outside.''

Hilary smirked this is exactly what she wanted to happen. She knew that if she provoked him enough he would want to battle her and because of his frustration with her his blading would be sloppy it would be an easy win. She wouldn't even need to pull out her secret weapon.

'' alright then Tyson your own , lets go you and me but I want to make a wager''

'' oh really and what would that be exactly ?''

Hilary took a step back and placed her hand on her hip.

'' if I win then I join the team and go with you to the championships to save my brothers''

'' and if I win ?''

Hilary laughed at his question the thought of her losing just wasn't possible, but she would play his game.

'' then I don't join the team and leave, it would be like I was never here to start with. So what do you say Tyson''

'' YOUR ON !''

With that Tyson stormed out of the dojo and into the back yard where they had installed a beydish for them to do there training. Max and Ray looked at each other sighed and followed him out the backdoor. Kenny who had finally stopped typing on his laptop look up at kai and Hilary.

'' Tyson's going to regret this isn't he?''

Kai opened his eyes and look toward Kenny who was making his way outside with dizzy to record the match that was soon to start.

'' you have no idea Kenny''

With that Kenny turned back towards the back yard and headed out the door leaving only kai and Hilary inside. She turned around and looked up at him. She knew that he wasn't entirely happy about the idea of her joining the team but she had no other choice she needed his help. She just couldn't possibly do it all on her own.

'' look kai''

'' save it Hilary , I know why your doing this and as much as I don't like it there's nothing anyone can do to stop you …. Not that there would be much point in trying anyway.''

'' thank you kai , you have no idea how much this means to me''

Hilary turned towards the door but stopped when she heard the dual haired teen speak up from behind her.

'' good luck''

Smirking she looked back over her shoulder to see he was also smirking they both knew the outcome of this battle. But he had to say something to lighten the mood he didn't know why he acted so different around this girl but he couldn't help himself.

'' thanks , but we both know I wont need it''

Everyone was now outside in the back yard of Tyson's dojo. Tyson and Hilary stood on each side of the beydish preparing themselves for there match. Ray stood in between them at the edge of the dish posing as the referee for the match. He looked from one side to the other gauging both Hilary and Tyson's reactions. Max and Kenny sat close enough to the dish to get a good look at the match but far enough away so that if any blades went flying out the dish they would be missed. Kai stood up against the pillar arms crossed but this time eyes open. He wanted to see the look on Tyson's face when Hilary beat him.

'' are we going to get this started or what Im hungry''

'' honestly Tyson is that all you think about , food in your belly you cant be that much of a blader then if you get that easily distracted''

'' whatever lets just get started already''

Tyson pulled out his launcher setting his white blade dragoon in its place and took his stance for launching. He look up to the other side of the dish to look over at hilary and his jaw almost hot the ground in Hillarys hand was the most dangerous blade he had ever seen in his life. The slick black shine of the metal caught the sunlight making it gleam and look even more deadly.

'' WOW get a look at that blade Kenny''

Maxes eyes had went wide with surprise as he to looked at the blade Hilary was now setting into the launcher.

'' ive never seen anything like that before in my life , its amazing''

Hearing there comments Hilary smirked she knew her blade was special after all she had built it herself. So she knew exactly what they were thinking. Her blade was one of a kind. Taking her launching pose she looked up at Tyson and smirked. He didn't look overly confident anymore and this made her smirk grow.

'' okay then I guess we will start … 3 , 2 , 1 LET IT RIP !''

Both blader launched there blades at the same time, both landing in the dish. Tyson's dragoon immediately started to circle the dish, where as Hillarys blade just spun in the centre of the dish. Tyson looked up to Hilary to see that she was standing with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. He chuckled to himself if this was all she was going to do then this would be an easy win for him and then he would get to say goodbye to her and never see her again.

'' I knew this was going to be an easy battle … GO DRAGOON ATTACK HER NOW !''

With the command from its master dragoon hurled towards Hillarys blade and smashed into the black metal blade. Instead of the blade being thrown from the dish like Tyson had expected he stood dumbfounded as he watched dragoon bounce off of her blade and hit the side of the dish but still managed to keep spinning. It was a close one but dragoon just barely managed to stay spinning. Looking over to Hilary once again he now seen her standing smirking at him. She knew exactly what he was thinking. It was just to fun to toy with him he was getting more and more frustrated because he couldn't easily if at all beat her.

'' I told you Tyson … you have no idea how good a blader I really am''

Everyone even kai stood shocked as they watched Hillarys whole profile change. She went from smirking at Tyson, to taking a battle stance , looking more dangerous than anything they had ever seen. Kai was more shocked than anyone. He had never seen her like this and this was only a minor battle what was she like when she was really battling.

'' I think its time that I end this ''

Hillarys black blade not needing a command shot away from the middle of the dish and smashed straight into dragoon sending the white blade flying from the dish and into the wall behind Tyson's head. Tyson on the other had stood completely shocked. How could she have beaten him so easily , he had never seen a blade that powerful before. It wasn't possible.

'' wow ''

Ray , Max and Kenny could only stare at the hole in the wall , where dragoon still stayed buried into the concrete. They looked towards the dish to see the black blade still spinng in circles around the dish before shooting back into its masters awaiting hand. Hilary looked towards the rest of the team to see there reaction and just as she had expected they all stood completely shocked at what they had just seen. She looked to kai to see he to had also shown for a split second a look of shock on his face before quickly recovering and putting his emotionless face back into place. She smiled to herself. She had done it, she had beaten Tyson and she had impressed kai. Speaking of which she looked over to the dragoon blader to see him still standing staring at his blade in shock. For once in his life he had nothing to say , what could he say. He still couldn't believe that Hilary beat him so easily. Feeling eyes on him he turned to look at his opponent to see her smirking at him.

'' well boys looks like Im on the team and going to the championships with you''

With that she turned and walked back into the dojo leaving the bladebreakers still sitting outside in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone , now Im not one for writing big long messages before chapters because well they annoy me so I wouldn't to it to you all. BUT ! I just need to clear one thing up.

This is NOT following your typical storyline that you all know … encase you aint figured that out yet :/. So for the people who don't like where this story is going I only have one thing to say to you …. Don't bloody read it then !.

Okay rant over :D. and now on with the story … REVIEWS good or bad are welcome (Y).

DISCLAIMER ! …. I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE…

Chapter 4.

Everyone sat around in the dojo that night still shocked from the battle that happened earlier on in the day. Hilary who sat on the floor watching Ray and Max play on the Xbox glanced over to look at kai, who sat fixing his blade. He still hadn't said anything to her and she had no idea what to think. She wanted to impress him she always had from the first moment she had seen him beyblade when they were children.

Kai sat pretending to fix his blade when in reality there was nothing wrong with it he just needed an excuse to seem busy. He didn't know what to say to Hilary. He knew that she was a good blader but he had no idea that she was that powerful. Well he had seen her do it once but that was using a bitbeast that should never have been created and she had promised she would never use the powerful beast again after she almost killed herself. She couldn't still be using it could she ?. he knew that she was determined to save her brothers life's but would she really use such a dangerous bitbest to get that?. He just didn't know what to think.

Tyson who was still being moody after his loss to Hilary sat on a chair grumbling to himself that he would have won if she hadn't distracted him so much. He let his temper get to him which caused his blading to be sloppy. He had to someone redeem himself he was after all ment to be the world champion and being beaten to quickly just didn't sit right with him. He looked to his left to see that Kenny was replaying the video of the match and snarled … he really didn't want to see his defeat over and over again.

'' honestly Kenny how many times have you watched that do you really need to keep replaying it''

Kenny paused the video and looked up at the navy haired blader. He did in a way feel sorry for his friend but he also wanted so badly to understand how she managed to defeat him so easily.

'' Im sorry Tyson but its just fascinating , she has so much power.''

With a huff Tyson turned away from his short friend and began grumbling to himself again. Hilary who was smirking after hearing Tyson's out burst twisted from her spot on the floor and looked at Tyson. Unlike the other she didn't feel sorry for the boy at all. He had to put in his place, and that's exactly what she had done. But she was part of there team now so to keep the piece she tried to comfort the boy.

'' look Tyson , don't feel to bad, lots of people have thought they could beat me''

Tyson looked up at Hilary and glared he really didn't want to speak to the girl at the moment but his ego wouldn't let what she had said just slide he had to say something.

'' OH YEAH ! … I bet if it wasn't for me being so distracted I would have beaten you''

Hilary snorted and turned back to the TV where the game was now paused while Ray and Max watched the two once again argue.

'' whatever Tyson … you could never beat me not in beyblade and not in any other sport either …. Face it your not number one anymore''

Silence filled the room at Hilary's comment. They had never expected something so mean to come out of her mouth. From what they had seen so far she was a nice girl and it shocked them all that she had said it. Even if what she had said was true.

'' BETTER THAN ME … SECOND BEST … WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE''

Calmly Hilary turned once again to face the boy who was now standing a screaming at her . she didn't show any emotion what so ever. It was rather scary on how much her face resembled that of there dual haired captain.

'' I think im the person who beat your lazy ass … I mean how did you even get your title must have been pure luck because I saw no fighting skill in that battle what so ever. Sure every blader blades with there emotions but it also take a hell of a lot of skills and I seen none what so ever in our battle''

By this time Tyson was fuming as he advanced toward Hilary who quickly stood up from the floor and went toe to toe with him . although shorted than the buy standing in front of her she showed no fear as she stared him down. Tyson who was slightly shocked that the small girl in front of him was actually standing up to him glared back at her trying not to show that he was slightly intimidated by her. Mean who wouldn't after the defeat he just had.

''I do so have skill ! ''

'' yeah in eating maybe didn't see any in your blading''

Hilary turned away from him and crossed he arm. She liked annoying Tyson it was so easy to get a reaction out of him. She was really going to enjoy being on this team. Max and Ray who where trying to hold back there chuckles from Hillarys quick come back looked from both Tyson to Hilary wondering who was going to speak next. Not to disappoint Tyson opened his mouth to talk.

'' I cant believe we let you on this team you are just a GIRL ! after all ''

Spinning on her heal to face Tyson Hillarys face changed from one of calmness to a look of pure hatred. She hated being referred to as a weak girl. She had to put up with it her life in the Abby. Time and time she would prove the boys who put her down wrong in beating them in not only there beyblading practice but with there martial arts classes Boris made every blader in the Abby take.

Oh yeah well this girl can beat you in not only a bey battle but could kick your ass in 10 seconds flat so watch who your talking to ''

Tyson burst out laughing he had never heard anything so funny in his life. A girl beat him in a martial arts fight. Now that was funny. What she didn't know what that he had been trained in martial arts most of his life there was no way Hilary was going to beat him in that . no way in hell. Of course Tyson being his loud mouth self had to prove himself.

'' oh really that sounds like a challenge to me''

Kenny stood up from his laptop intending to break the argument up. But found that he was silenced by not only the glare from Hilary. But also the smirk on kais face. This was interesting. What did kai find so amusing at a time like this.

''alright Tyson challenge accepted but I don't do anything out of the kindness of my heart there's going to be a price''

'' oh really and what's that your already on my team. I don't see how things could get any worse''

Hilary smirked and placed her hands on her hips, she just knew that he would fall into her trap.

'' if I win , then you are never allowed to complain about me being on the team again. But if you win then I will … ''

She thought for a second what could she possibly say to get him to agree. Then it hit her . her smirk grew wider as she looked back to the blader in front of her.

'' then I will admit defeat and you will forever be known as better than just this girl''

Tyson almost jumped for joy. This was his chance to redeem himself.

'' okay your on lets go !''

Tyson marched out of the dojo with everyone but kai following behind him. He looked up so see the door to the living room open and grandpa walk threw.

'' yo kai … what's all the shouting over''

Kai smirked at the old man and headed towards the door.

'' Tyson just challenged Hillary to a fight, and I wouldn't miss this for the world. I hope you trained him good grandpa because he's never fought someone like Hilary before.''

This new information caught grandpas interest. He had taught Tyson everything he knew but if kai was so confident that Tyson would lose. Then he just had to find out why.

'' right there with you''

With that both kai and grandpa made there way out to the back yard where everyone else was already sitting next to the pond while Hilary and Tyson stood facing each other.

'' im not sure about this Tyson , she doesn't look like the push over type to me''

Max who was sitting wide eyed watching what was happening voiced his opinion. Hilary look to her side and winked at the blonde headed boy making him slightly blush.

'' don't worry maxy , I will go easy on him I wont even fight back''

'' how the hell do you expect to win if you are not going to fight back , that's just stupid''

Tyson stood across from her warming himself up the last thing he needed was to cramp up during this.

'' because my dear Tyson there is more than one way to win a fight. Its not all about charging in fists flying''

Tyson snorted but stopped dead in his tracks as he looked voer to his grandpa who had spoken from the sidelines.

'' she's right Tyson … just remember what I taught you''

'' yeah yeah grandpa I got this''

Tyson took his stance ready to begin he looked over at Hilary and smirked this was going to be so easy for him . Hilary stood with her arms folded and eyes closed. She was bored of this already. She just wanted it to hurry up and be over with. She got her wish as she heard someone from the sidelines shout begin she was sure it was Ray and he sounded a little to excited about the situation.

Tyson charged towards Hilary with his firsts raised intending on hitting her in the face. To his shock just as he was about to make contact with the girls skin. Hilary leaned back and his fist missed her completely. Not to be discouraged Tyson charged towards the girl again.

Hilary who still stood with her arms folded and eyes closed heard he opponent move. Just as she heard him closing in on her. In a more as fast as lighting she stepped to the side and opened her eyes to watch Tyson fly right past her , trip over his own feet due to the shock of missing her and stumble with a hard thump. She smirked as she heard Tyson groan from the ground. She walked over to him and stood above him and he rolled over.

'' Im sorry Tyson , I didn't beat you in 10 seconds … I beat you in 8 ''

Hearing the laughter from his friends who sat watching. Even kai let out a chuckle as he seen the events unfold. Tala and Bryan had taught her well. He was proud of the girl. She had grown so much from the little shy girl he had first met and had to help when they where children. The over protectiveness he felt for the girl kicked in as he watched Hilary turn to the rest of the team with a smile on her face. But seen Tyson stand from behind her and made a move to attack her again. Before he could even move his foot to stop Tyson. Hilary kicked her leg out behind her and hit Tyson square in the stomach. Making the teen buckle over in pain. Hilary placed her foot back to the ground and once again turned to the team to see there reaction. She seen Ray , Max and Kenny cheering for her. Grandpa was standing with his face in his hands shaking his head obviously disappointed in his grandson. Last but certainly not least she looked over to kai who stood with a proud smile on his face. Her heart swelt up at the beaming look he gave her. She had missed his smile so much. And from what she had seen, he didn't seem to smile much around his team members. Feeling proud of herself she looked to the team and asked.

'' so who's next ?''.

ThankChoo For Reading XD

Please Review …. All good reviews are obviously welcome but im not vain and think my writing is amazing … so if you find faults then please let me know so that I can be aware of it in the future and fix them ThankYou 3 …


	5. Chapter 5

Hey readers XD

I know, I know I said I wouldn't be writing big long messages before each chapter. But I feel the need to say that although the start of the story has been a little slow. From this chapter on the action is going to pick up ( as in our favourite bladders are soon going to find out they have powers o.O )

So don't lose faith in the story people ! …. And I wont lose faith in writing it :D

REVIEW ! GOOD OR BAD THEY ARE WELCOME !.

Disclaimer : I DO NOT own beyblade what so ever (unfortunately )

Enjoy 3

Chapter 5.

Max and Ray looked at each other rather shocked. She couldn't be serious could she ?. She actually wanted to try fighting them. Then again after what she just proved to Tyson try might be the wrong word to use. It could be fun but then again they could end up getting hurt and that just wasn't fun for anyone.

'' aw come on … there's nothing wrong with a little friendly competition. Plus improving in your fighting skill can only benefit your skills inside the dish … its how I was taught''

Hilary had seen the unsure looks on the boys faces and felt the need to try and persuade then she was bored and needed something to do. And proving that she could handle herself both inside and outside of the dish would only show the boys that she could be a part of this team and not just a disappointment.

'' yeah sure … why don't you try Max ''

Max looked at Ray shocked he couldn't believe that the niko-jin had just dropped him in it. Max slowly stood up from the rock he was sitting on by the pool and moved to stand in front of Hilary. Hilary smiled at the young boy making him blush again . she had to admit he was cute but he was nothing compared to the slate haired boy who stood to the side of them.

'' its okay Max I promise I wont hurt you … we can learn from each other okay ? ''

Max gave a small smile knowing now that Hilary wasn't trying to hurt him but to help him made him feel slightly better although he really wasn't sure what to expect with this girl. From the moment she showed up she continued to surprise not only him but they whole team.

'' urm okay but I have to admit I don't really know a lot of martial arts just play ground fighting you know … and what you see on TV ''

'' That's okay Maxy I can teach you how to defend yourself ''

Max nodded and took his stance , standing with his arms up infront of his face he waited for Hilary to make her move.

Hilary moves forward and in a quick move she had hit max on the side on his head. Shocked from the move she had just mad max went to take a step back but his foot caught on a rack and he almost fell to the ground. Closing his eyes expecting to feel the hard ground as he hit it. Instead he felt someone grab his hand and pull him to stand on his feet again regaining his balance. He opened his eyes to see the smiling face of the ruby eyed girl in front of him.

'' you need to take a better defensive position man. Now this time stand with your feet further apart so you wont lose your balance again when you doge my attack okay''

Max nodded and did as she had instructed him to once again taking his stance . Hilary for the second time moved forward and again tried to hit max in the side of the head. Exspcting the move max leaned to the side just as her hand went to land on him.

'' good max see it wasn't that hard was it … if you keep practicing you will be able to dodge all of my attacks and then when they time is right and you find a opening you strike and its an easy win''

Hilary smiled at the younger boy. She liked max he never once doubted her skills unlike Tyson had. Plus he listened to her when she tried to help him out. Max feeling proud of himself that he had learnt something new that day went to sit back on his rock beside the pond.

'' okay Ray your turn … you have been trained in martial arts so you might be a decent opponent for her''

Ray looked behind him to where kai was standing and nodded his head following the instructions that his captain had given him. Standing up he moved in front of Hilary and took his own fighting stance as he looked at Hilary.

'' you ready Ray … don't you try going easy on me just because Im a girl okay''

Ray nodded his head and moved towards Hilary. Immediately they started the fight. Punches, kicks , flips and blocks where thrown back and forward for a good 10 minutes between the two bladers until Hilary finally found a weakness in rays technique and striking like a snake had him pinned to the ground before he could even begin to understand how she had done it.

'' wow Ray that was pretty good … now I know where your blading skills come from. That was pretty good''

Ray stood up from the ground and brushes the dirt off his pants before looking at Hilary smiling. He had forgotten how much he liked using his martial arts. He could really see himself getting on with this girl and training with her to improve both his martial arts and blading techniques.

'' thanks Hilary you know your pretty good yourself. I hope we can train some more in the future''

With a smile still on his face ray sat back down with Kenny and max. Hilary looked up to the dual haired teen standing behind his team looking at her.

'' so kai what do you say how about we have a little friendly battle''

Kai chuckled but moved to stand in front of her. This was another thing he loved about Hilary. She always had a fighting spirit in her… wait did he just say love.

'' alright Hilary lets see how good you've gotten''

Smiling at him she moved her feet apart and put her hand in front of her face.

'' it wont be the same as when we where younger kai I wont let you beat me this time''

Kai smirked at the girl and before she could think about what he was doing he moved to attack her. Hitting her in the side almost knocking her off her feet.

'' you still think much Hilary… ive told you before don't think just act on instinct''

Growling because he had already gotten the better of her. She lashed out to hit him but missed. With her lighten quick speed she brought her left leg up and managed to land a hard kick straight to his ribs knocking him back a couple of feet. Smirking she regained he stance and looked over at kai. He to was smirking at her clearly impressed by what she had just done. After a good 15 minutes both Hilary and kai where panting from there intense battle. Still no one had won. Neither one of them wanting to give up to let the other win. Kai who wanted to end the battle quick charged towards Hilary. She made a move to hit him in the head but he ducked. Catching her around the waist and lifting her off her feet. Before she had managed to break free from kais arms she felt her back come in contact with the ground and kais body on top on her pinning her legs down with his own and her arms above her head with his hand. Both there faces only inches apart both bladers panted. Kai looked down at the girl beneath him and smirked.

'' beat you again Hilary … looks like you still have more training to do''

Hilary looked up into kais crimson eyes and smiled. She had missed his eyes so much.

'' ill get you one day kai … I promise you that''

Kai chuckled and stood to his feet pulling Hilary up with him. Still keeping her hands in his own he leaned forward so he could speak to her without everyone hearing what he had to say.

'' maybe … but I wasn't the best in the abbey for nothing .. you and I both know that Hilary''

Pulling away from the slightly blushing girl kai moved to walk into the dojo. Passing Tyson he looked down at him who was still sitting on the floor sulking and shook his head. Tyson's training from now on would be a lot harder than what he was used to he defiantly needed the work. He looked over his shoulder to the rest of his team and spoke up to them all.

'' lets call it a night guys … we have a lot of training to get done tomorrow''

Everyone nodded there heads. It had been a long day and they were exhausted. Everyone stood and moved to walk into the dojo. Max walking past Tyson stuck his hand out to help the navy haired boy of the ground and helped him into the dojo leaving Hilary standing outside on her own. Well she thought she was on her own that was until she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see Tyson's grandfather smiling down at her.

'' I like you … I think your going to be really good for the boys … especially my grandson … well done''

With that the old man went to move into the dojo but looked back over his shoulder to the girl who still stood awkwardly in the back yard.

'' do you have a place to stay ?''

Hilary looked down to the ground and shock her head no. she hadn't thought about where she would be sleeping at night when she got her. They whole time she had been travelling to find guy she was sleeping in trees in parks or the odd hotel she could sneak into.

'' well what are you still standing there for come on in. your more than welcome to stay here , after all you are part of the team now''

Smiling Hilary followed the old man into the dojo but stopped at the door to look at the scene in front of her. She couldn't remember what it was like when she was younger with her family. And although there's boys where not blood relatives they acted in a way that made them look like a family. Smiling at then all she moved to sit next to Max and Ray who immediately invited her into there conversation.

A good few hours later Hilary sat up straight in her bed. Sweat dripping from her forehead and panting heavily she stood up from the bed and walked out the door of the dojo to the backyard. She was still having the same nightmares. She thought they would have stopped when she left the Abby. But since she had been away they had just been getting worse. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was the empty look on her brothers face. The look he gave the last time she had saw him face to face haunted her. Letting out a breath she turned towards the dojo but instead of going inside she jumped up grabbing on to the railing and swung herself onto the roof . where she sat looking up to the starry night sky thinking about how she was going to save her brother.

Kai who had been woken up hearing someone talk in there sleep and then watching Hilary walk outside. Lay in his bead for a further 20 minutes before he decided he should get up and check on her. He walked outside but could see the girl. Walking further into the garden he looked around trying to find her. Still no sign of her kai stared to worry until he heard a sigh. Look up he found Hilary sitting on the roof with her back to him facing the sky. Wondering if she was okay he walked over to the railing and climbed up slowly approaching the girl as to not surprise her he moved to sit down next to her. Looking to his side he was just in time to see a small tear slowly slide down the side of her face. Kais heart broke he had never been able to sit and watch Hilary cry it made him feel useless and weak like he wasn't able to help her out. Having a good idea on why she was crying he turned his body slightly to face her and spoke.

'' we are going to get your brothers back Hilary. I promise I will do everything I can to help you save them''

Smiling a little Hilary wiped away her tears and faced the teen at her side. When she turned to look at his face she gasped. The way the moonlight hit his face made him look almost like an angle. She had forgotten how handsome he really was. Seeing him like this just reminded her on how much she cared for the boy . but was never able to show him her real feelings . not only from the fear that he would reject her and not return her feelings. But for the simple fact that of Boris was to ever find out the consequences could be fatal. So why did she feel now looking at him hat she still had to hide her true feelings for him. She knew the answer to that question . she couldn't bare the thought of losing him again. When he had left the Abby she felt as thought a part of her went with him to. After all this was done and she had saved her brother she had no idea what was going to happen and she didn't want to feel like she was had lost him again. She didn't think she would survive it a second time. So instead of telling him she would do what she did best. She would smile and pretend that everything was okay.

'' thanks kai , you have no idea how much this means to me … and I want to say im sorry''

Kai looked slightly shocked at the girl. Having no idea what she had to be sorry for. He had to ask her.

'' what for''

Sighing Hilary looked down at her hands wrapped around her knees before she had spoke. She just couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes with what she had to say.

'' for just barging back in your life like I have. For bring up the past. I know that when you left the abby you had escaped from it all. And then years lateri show up and I am asking you to be dragged back into it all over again. I know it's the last thing you want to do, and I will understand that if at any point you dontwant to go threw with it and help me I was totally understand …. Its just I didn't know who else to turned to for help.''

Kai felt his heart break a little more at the way she sounded and how she looked so small and vulnerable. This was the same girl who had showed him. That no matter how much someone tried to break you down. No matter how many beating she took. At the end of the day she still stood tall and did what she had to do. And here she was Brocken and needed his help. He just couldn't handle the look on her face or the tears rolling down her cheeks.

'' everyone I have ever known other than my parents is in that Abby. You where the only one that I could turn to and Im so sorry I have to put you threw this all again. if there was another way id do it … but I have to save them. They are they only family that I have and if I lose them I will have nothing''

Putting his hand on the girls cheek he turned her face to look into her eyes. Wiping away the tears still rolling down her cheeks he gave her a soft smile before speaking.

'' you have me … and you always will. I left you once but I promise I wont do it again. You're stuck with me now. Give the guys time they will warm up to you even Tyson. He's just to big headed for his own good''

Hilary gave a light chuckled and looked up into the face of her now captain.

'' thank you kai''

Scooting closer to the girl kai wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his body. Needing the comfort Hilary lay her head on kais shoulder feeling him lean his chin on the top of her head. She gave a small smile and closed her eyes. Maybe just maybe she would stay with him after she had saved her brothers. After all a phoenix only falls in love once…

Well that's it for this chapter XD

Next chapter the team find out that they have powers and learn how to use them … and of course Tyson get bullied a bit more :P

PLEASE REVIEW

Thanks For Reading 3 .


	6. Chapter 6

Hey readers well first id like to say THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS 3 XD.

Also I know that this story had been kinda boring so far , buuuutt Im going to change that …. Starting from this chapter onwards … hopefully D: .

So with out further a do

ON WITH THE FIC !

Disclaimer – I don't own beyblade … sadly :/…

Chapter 6.

The blade breaker team where once again practicing in the backyard of the dojo. Hilary had been with the team now fore just over a week and to say things had been interesting was an understatement. Tyson not one for sitting down and taken a beaten had challenged Hilary to different challenges. In which Hilary beat him in every single one. This of course only provided entertainment for the rest of the team.

Walking over and sitting down next to Kenny, who she had now learnt that was referred to as '' the chief'' and she could see why. The boy was a genius, he knew so much about beyblades and battle strategies that it was just down right scary. She was sure that if it wasn't for the fact that he was such a kind and caring young boy. That he would grow up to be some evil scientist.

'' what's up Kenny? ''

Hilary looked over to the short boy typing furiously away on his laptop. He look slightly stressed and she wondered if there was anything she could do to help him.

'' just trying to figure out away to increase Rays speed without him losing any power''

Hilary looked over to the laptop screen and an idea hit her. She stood up and walked back into the dojo and over to her small back that she had managed to bring with her. Pulling out a small box she stood up and went back outside to where the boys where still training.

'' Ray can I see your blade for a second, I have an idea on what could help''

Ray smiled and called the silver blade back to his hand. Walking over to where Hilary now sat with a box opened with various parts lying around her. He handed the blade to the brunette and watched as she took the blade apart removing the metal ring from with in the middle and replacing it with a smaller but shinier looking one. Putting the beyblade back together she handed the item back to its owner and asked him to try it out.

Ray went back over to the dish and launched the silver object into the centre of the dish. Immediately it started to move in wide circles around the dish with amazing speed. Looking back to the laptop screen Kenny almost chocked when he seen that. Hilary had not only increased the speed of Rays blade but it hadn't lost any of its attack of defensive powers like he had thought it would. He looked to Hilary shocked.

''H.. How did you do that''

Hilary looked from the dish where she was watching the silver blade picked up even more speed.

'' Easy when I was still in the Abby they where developing this new blade where the metal ring is made from a really strong metal they developed but its light. So that the blade doesn't lose and of its defensive or attack power but isn't weighed down by a heavy ring''

Kai who was listening to the conversation came over to sit next to Hilary and without anyone noticing sent her a small smile.

'' but how did you get a hold of it ?.Doesn't Boris keep the labs locked ?''

Hilary looked to the side kai was sitting at and smirked at him. He knew the answer bas soon as he asked it.

'' please you think some silly little lock is going to keep me out. I swiped some the night I escaped''

Ray had called his blade back to his hand and turned to face the three teens sitting on the ground disgusting his new and improved blade.

'' thanks Hilary, Drigger is so much faster now , no one will be able to catch him now''

Hilary snapped her head toward the raven haired boy who had spoken to her.

'' what did you say your blades name was?''

Ray looked completely puzzled as he watched Hilary quickly stand from her spot in-between Kai and Kenny and take a step towards him.

'' urm its Drigger … why have you heard of him ?''

Ray looked pleased at the fact that someone from across the other side of the world had heard of his beyblade before. He never excepted it or him for that matter to be famous.

'' heard of … Ray you have no idea what your bitbeast is do you , what is the names of your other blades''

The rest of the team who had gathered around all looked at Hilary like she had lost it max ad Tyson looked at the blades then back up to the girl who stood looking at them all.

'' urm mines is called Draciel''

'' Dragoon''

'' You already know I have Dranzer … why is it so important anyway. What did you mean when you said to Ray that he didn't know what his bitbeast is ?''

Hilary beamed. Ever since she had learnt the names of the sacred she had wanted to see what they looked like . of course she knew that kai had possessed one but he had already left the Abby when they were told about them. Now she had found all four of them. She couldn't believe her luck. Maybe saving her brother wasn't going to be as hard as she thought it would be.

'' you guys have the four sacred bitbeast''

Tyson choked on the water that he was drinking from his bottle. Rays eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. Max shared Hilary's excitement at hearing the news. Kenny of course typed the new information into his laptop and Kai kept his face emotionless as he asked Hilary the question they had all been thinking.

'' what are you talking about sacred bitbeasts Hilary ?''

'' Not long after you had left the Abby Boris told us about these 4 sacred bitbeast. Where the master of said bitbeasts would also be able to control the element that the bitbeasts itself controls… if Im not wrong then Kai Dranzer is fire , Ray your Drigger is earth , Maxy Draciel is water and Tyson Dragoon is the master of wind. Om my god I cant believe I found them. My brothers are going to be saved.

Before she had a chance to express hoe excited she was over the situation. Tyson had piped up his opinion from the side of her.

'' wait wait wait … are you telling me that because Dragoon is a wind type Bit beast that I can control wind to ?''

Hilary rolled her eyes and looked to the navy haired blader. If one thing was for sure, she had quickly learnt that Tyson was rather dense and needed things explained to him a bit more than the rest of the team.

'' yes Tyson I am saying that you will with the right training be able to control the power of wind''

' well that sucks what good is being able to control wind when all it can do is cool you down when your too hot ?''

Before he even had a chance to think Tyson was hit in the stomach with a ball if wind straight into his stomach sending him flying back a few feet, skidding across the ground before hitting the wall of the dojo garden with a thump. Everyone looked at Tyson and then back to the person who had threw the ball of wind at him in the first place. Hilary still stood with her hand pointed in the direction that she had thrown the ball of wind before standing back up and facing her other team mates.

'' how the hell did you manage to do that ! …. If we are the ones that are to control the powers ?''

Max who was the one who had spoken stared at the girl wide eyed.

'' ive been trained to control all 4 elements. When Boris had told us about the powers he also had the plan to capture all of your bitbeasts. That's why he entered my brothers into the competition. They have been trained to do the same. ''

Kai stepped forward and directly in front of Hilary. He didn't look to pleased but after the information she had just given them. He wasn't to sure that her intentions where 100% true.

'' you never told us any of this when you first came to us for help did you ?''

Hilary looked into his eyes and seen the unsure look on his face. She knew he would reactive this way. After all no one who grows up in the Abby can trust someone completely. She didn't blame him for suspecting her… hell she wouldn't if she was in there situation either.

'' I didn't tell you because I never knew… and to be completely honest with you I never expected to actually find them. Especially not to find them here with you guys. Look Kai Im not after them , I just want to save my brothers. But if you are all able to master controlling your powers then it wont be as hard as I originally thought it would be''

'' and why the hell should be trust you , for all we know you could be trying to trick us and then when we are not looking you steal our blades''

Tyson who had voiced his opinions as he stood up from the ground to take a step towards the rest of the group. Although he didn't get very far as a giant ball of water hit him sending him flying back into the wall once again. Now furious Hilary turned to the rest of the group.

'' IM AN NOT HERE TO STEAL THEM … ive told you why I need your help and that's the honest truth. You have to believe me''

Everyone looked around at each other before looking to there captain to gage his reaction to the situation they couldn't tell what he was feeling or thinking for that matter. Kai on the other hand was torn in two. He wanted to believe Hilary he really did. But he knew what Boris was capable of , but was Hilary really able to that. From what he remembered Hilary had always tried her hardest to do the opposite of what ever Boris had told her to do. No matter how much of a beating she received for it. Finally he had came to his decision. He would let her stay in the team and have her help them control there new powers but he would keep a close eye on her. The second she seemed to act different he would put a stop to it.

'' okay , you can stay … can you teach us , on hw to control these powers''

Hilary beamed she knew that if she had Kai on her side then the rest of the team would follow his decision.

'' of course I can''

Tyson once again stood up from his place where he had been thrown with the ball of water and slowly made his way back to the rest of the group. Ray was curious as to what he would be able to do with his powers.

'' well we have seen what wind and water are able to do but what about earth ?''

Hilary smirked and lifted her hand out to her side. Nothing looked out of the ordinary until she twisted her hand and a small rock from the ground lifted into the air and floated at the side of her beside her raised hand. Tyson who has seen the action and not wanting to be hit by the rock dropped to the ground and covered his head yelling.

'' please don't hit me with a rock I promise I wont say anymore smart comments I promise''

Everyone even kai had to let out a chuckle at the cowering boy. Hilary who found it highly amusing that she had finally found a way to get the navy haired teen to shut his huge mouth dropped the rock back to the earth and looked towards Kai who stood smirking at her. He had to admit that even he was impressed by what he was seeing and that wasn't a easy thing to achieve.

'' and of course last, but by far least Fire ''

Before he could stop himself Tyson opened his mouth to speak, but as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them and again dropped to the ground and covered his head hopping to protect himself from Hilary.

'' great the hothead can now also control fire''

Hilary snapped her head towards Tyson to see him cowering at the side of her. not being one to disappoint her audience she stuck her hand out to a touch that had been lit just outside of the dojo doors and willed the fire to obey her. Within second the fire bobbed infront of her face where she let it sit.

'' please Hilary Im sorry I didn't mean it I swear''

Hilary looked towards Kai who gave her a slight smirk and nodded his head. He loved the fact that the girl like torturing the navy haired blader… it amused him.

With a flick of her wrist the fire shot from its place in front of her face and hot Tyson on the ass. Said blader jumped from the ground before running in circles screaming about how his rear end was still on fire. When infact as soon at the flaming ball had hit him it went out. But still the teen screamed about the burn that he was sure would last for days. Everyone who had been watching the events unfold burst into a fit of laugher as they watched Tyson run around the dojo garden. One thing Max was defiantly sure about was, that learning how to control there new powers and having Hilary on the team defiantly wasn't going to boring …. Not in the slightest.

Thanks For Reading 3.

Please Review 3.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey , Sorry I haven't updated in ages but been super busy … and well I had 2 21st birthdays and a 18th in my family so been drink a lot :/ …. Anywho …. Heres the next chapter and I apologies for it being so short.

I want to thank the people who have reviewed this story. I love reading your reviews they really do make me wanna write more to this story 3 

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE !.

Chapter 7.

The bladebreakers sat in the office of Mr Dickinson The head of the BBA association. They had to sign Hilary up so that she could officially join the group and compete in the tournaments.

'' so Hilary how long have you been blading''

Hilary looked up at the balding old man sitting across the wooden desk from her.

'' since I was 4 years old''

Mr Dickinson looked slightly shocked. He knew that kids where blading young these days but he didn't expect the girl sitting in front of him to be such a serious blader.

'' And where did you train to blade?''

Hilary looked towards kai who stood standing against the wall , He knew exactly what she was thinking and he slightly shook his head no. frowning at the him she turned back to the c.e.o an smiled politely at him.

'' I was trained in a beyblade training camp in Russia , I recently just finished and im ready to take my skills to big league''

She beamed at Mr Dickson who smiled back at her liking her enthusiasm.

'' well as long as the rest of the teams agrees they want you to join them then I I see no problem with it so boys what'd your verdict.

Everyone looked to Tyson slightly worried they all knew that this was his chance to go back on his deal he made with Hilary when she had beaten him in there mini battle, but would he do it ?. they weren't very sure.

'' I vote yes ! ''

Max the ever cheery light of the group piped up first followed by the rest of the bladers.

'' Yeah , she's cool''

'' I would like for her to join our team sir''

Mr Dickson looked to Kai who just gave the old man a slight nod of his head to show his agreement of the situation. Then he turned to Tyson who sat with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face.

'' is something the matter Tyson?''

Tyson looked up at him. Then to Hilary who sat not to far from him. He knew he couldn't go back on his promise as much as he wanted to. Knowing that if he told Mr Dickinson he wasn't happy with her being on the team then she wouldn't be allowed. But it just wasn't in Tyson to go back on his word. Even if the person it concerned annoyed the shit out of him.

'' Whatever … she can join''

'' Excellent !''

Mr Dickinson exclaimed as he stood up from his chair smiling.

'' Now to really Important matters, I hope you have all been training hard because in order for you to be in the championships this year you must first win the Asian tournament which starts in 3 days. You will all fly out there tomorrow''

Everyone looked excited about the news they had been giving even Tyson had come out of his foul mood to celebrate with the rest of his friends. Kai who had stood up straight from the wall he was leaning on walked towards the desk to stand in front of the old man.

'' you mean to tell me I only have one day to get these amateurs ready and by that I mean Tyson … I should have had at least a weeks warning at least''

Mr Dickson chuckled at the look Tyson threw Kai from behind him. He knew the navy haired blader could be rather scattered brained.

'' Im sorry Kai I just received the information myself , Now if you all don't mind I have a meeting to get to. I will see you all tomorrow at the airport''

With a chorus of goodbyes they left the office and made there way to the front door of the building.

Later On That Night At The Dojo.

Tyson sat in the backyard of the dojo still slightly sulking about the situation. Until he heard footsteps behind him. He looked back to see Hilary come towards him with two cans of soda. And was slightly shocked when she stretched out her hand to give him a can instead of just pouring it over his head like he had expected.

'' uhhh thanks …. Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden I thought you hated me''

Hilary giggled and sat down beside him opening her own can and taking a sip from it.

'' I never hated you Tyson , I just don't like it when people belittle me , especially in front of an audience''

Tyson looked to the side where the girl sat and smiled. When she wasn't beating him at everything she was actually pretty cool and he could see them being friends although he could also see them getting in to a lot of fights due to the fact they both had there pride.

'' are you excited about the tournament, I mean I know your doing it for your brothers but you must be a little excited about it … this will be your first tournament after all ''

Hilary smiled and took another sip from he can before she looked towards him.

'' yeah I kind of am. After all with our team we will be unstoppable''

'' you got that right!''

They both laughed and fell into an easy conversation unaware of the person standing in the doorway under the shadow of the night sky watching them. Kai stood watching Hilary's every move. Ever since she had arrived he had this strange feeling building up in his chest. And seeing her smiling and joking around with Tyson made him want to both smile because of the glowing look she emitted while smiling. But also made him slightly angry that it wasn't him she was smiling at. When he had left the Abby he thought that the feeling he had for her would die, but when she turned up again it was like they had hit him 10 times harder and he was finding it hard to deal with. He wasn't suppose to show emotion, he wasn't allowed to love anyone….. Wait hold up. Love ?. shaking his head at himself for even thinking such a stupid thing he walked back into the dojo to turn in for the night after all tomorrow would be a really day and they all needed there rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Hilary looked around the stadium in shock she had never seen anything like this in her life. Even in the videos she was made to watch back in the Abby. The stadiums the players battled in was nothing compared to this. They had obviously upgraded as the sport got more and more popular. The place was in the shape of a huge circle with stands going all the way around the stadium with rows upon rows of seats for spectators to sit in. on one end of the stadium was a large class box looking room above the seating area. That was obviously where the important people sat to watch the matches and to get the best view. On the opposite side to the glass room was a TV bigger than Hilary had ever imagined. Now Hilary was never one to be shy or to loose her confidence in a big crowd. She often had to perform in front of all the people in the Abby but this was something else , this was intimidating. If she messed up ever the tinniest big thousands upon thousands of people would see it , and that's not including the people watching it on the TV's from home.

'' Not what you expected is it ?''

Hilary spun on her heel to face Kai, she hadn't even heard him approach her. She was to interested in taking in the stadium around her. She had arrived to the tournament earlier than the everyone to have a look around on her own. She didn't expect to see anyone else here for a good couple of hours.

'' this place is huge , and there's going to be so many people watching, I knew beyblade was popular but this is just wow''

Kai chuckled at her loss of words in describing the place and walked further towards her now that she was aware of him being here he could get closer ad not scare her.

'' Not getting scared are you''

He said while smirking at the girl as she turned to playfully glare at him.

'' me … scared … never ''

Again Kai chuckled. He couldn't help it. He just found it so hard to be his usually gloomy self when he was around this girl. He felt as though he could finally let lose and just be himself when he was with her. It was a good feeling one he was getting used to now, one that he liked.

'' its not so ad when your up there, you don't notice the people watching when your concentrating on a battle ''

Hilary stopped looking around the huge stadium and looked towards Kai. He had grown taller since the last time she had seen him. But one thing that hadn't changed was his eyes. She would never forget those crimsons eyes that seemed to see right into her very soul. Even back in the Abby after he left, she would dream about his eyes. But then be left the next day with a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach when she woke up. She knew exactly what the feeling was she just wasn't ready to admit it yet. She had more important things to worry about than her ever growing feelings for the teen standing in front of her.

'' I know ive said this before , but thank you Kai. I really couldn't have done this without you. Im not strong enough on my own''

Kai frowned at this he didn't like hearing her talk trash about her self. He took a step forward so they were a lot closer, close enough for Hilary to smell the fresh mint that always seemed to surround her when ever he was around. He slowly lifted his hand and placed it on the side of her face running his thumb along her cheek. She unconsciously leaned into his hand loving the calming feeling it gave her.

'' your wrong you know , you're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for, and I haven't even seen your full power yet''

Hilary tried to turn away from him but he stopped her by grabbing her arm gently and making her face him.

'' I will help you save your brothers Hilary, and hopefully save you to''

Hilary looked up into his eyes slightly confused. What did he mean by saving her to ?

'' kai … what do you mean''

Before she had a chance to question him further he removed his hand from her cheek and took a step backwards so they where no longer touching he instantly missed the contact and wanted to move forward again. But then he knew she would just question him further.

'' come on … we better go meet the rest of the guys and get some training done before the tournament starts''

He began to walk towards the exit when he stopped in his tracks and turned to face her with a smirk on his face.

'' after all today will be your first time ever blading in front of an audience … you wouldn't want to make a mistake would you ?''

Hilary slightly paled as he had reminded her of her earlier worries without another word she followed him out the exit to go meet up with the rest of her team and soon becoming friends. Messing up was something she defiantly didn't want to do, that would just prove Boris right after all.

The first day of the tournament had when well. They had quickly advanced to the next round which they had all expected to do so. Hilary was eutectic , blading in front of all those people and cameras had giving her such a thrill. And yeah she showed off a bit on her blading skills but who wouldn't want to take the change to show of there fancy moves in front of that many people.

All the bladers sat around the table eating there dinner and making small talk with each other. Well everyone accept Kai that is. He just sat at the end of the table eating silently and of course watching Hilary's every move without anyone watching.

Hilary was currently talking to Max when something moving outside one of the windows. She stood up and walked towards the window to get a closer look. But when she reached the window and looked outside she seen now out of the ordinary.

'' is everything okay Hilary''

Max who was curious as to why the girl had left half way threw there conversation to look out the window ask. He was just about to get to the punch line of his joke when she got up.

'' Yeah I just thought I saw something that's all''

Hilary turned to walk back to the table when out of the corner of her eye she seen the same shadow move across the wall of the hotel garden they where staying at but this time she was positive she had seen it. Without saying anything she quickly headed to the door and stepped out into the garden. The rest of the team getting up and following after her wondering what was going on.

'' Hilary what's going on , your acting strange''

Hilary placed a finger to her lip and told then to be quiet as she listened for the rustle again.

'' Ssshhh Listen…..''

Everyone went silent as they waited to hear what she was trying to show them. Ray and kai where the first to catch the sound but soon everyone else could hear as the noise got louder.

'' who's there ?''

Kenny who was slightly shaking from the situation asked as he backed up into the doorway of the hotel. Without warning a blade shot threw the air heading straight for Hilary, Kai who had seen the glint of the metal as the moonlight hit off it. Dived towards the girl knocking her down seconds before the blade had hot her instead burring itself into the wood that would have been behind her head. Everyone else gasped and dropped to the ground in case anymore blades where about to appear.

'' are you okay''

Kai asked the girl under him as he leaned up and checked her for and damages.

'' Im fine … but where the hell did that come from''

They both sat up and again looked around the garden. When again Hilary seen the same shadow move but this time it was leaving the front of the hotel garden. Without thinking about what she was doing Hilary took off after the shadow in hopes of catching the person and see who it was. That had just attempted to kill her. The rest of the team scrambled back to there feet and ran after her calling her name.

Hilary was panting hard as she tried to keep up with the figure that moved like smoke threw the streets of China. Every time she thought she was close enough to grab them. The figure would make a sharp turn and throw Hilary off. She kept on running scanning the streets around her to see is she could see the shadow again but it was gone. She had no idea how the person had managed to escape but she couldn't find him anywhere. Slowing down to a stop Hilary stood in the middle of the street looking down every Alleyway she could , to see if could get a glimpse of the shadow again to tell her which direction to go. But just as well as the person had moved , they had disappeared like smoke to.

'' Hilary wait up !''

The rest of her team had finally caught up with the girl and Kai grabbed both her arms and shook her slightly.

'' are you fucking nuts, someone tries to kill you and you take off after them, you could have been seriously hurt''

Hilary looked up into the angry face of guy, but could have sworn she seen a quick look of fear in his eyes. She wasn't sure though so she decided not to question him about it. But instead answer the question that he had asked.

'' Im sorry Kai … I just wanted to know who it was, I mean I don't know anyone around here… I don't know anyone at all accept you guys so why would someone attack me''

Tyson who was bend over his knees panting looked up and rasped out.

'' maybe it was just a random attack on her team, and you where just unlucky because you where standing in front of us all''

Hilary looked over to Tyson and nodded her head. She wasn't so sure that what he had said was right but for now she would just agree with him. If it was an attack on her then they would try and strike again. Only this time she would be ready for them.

'' yeah … I guess your right Tyson , come on lets go back to the hotel and get some sleep , we have a big day tomorrow.

With that said the whole team turned and walked back towards the hotel to turn in for the night unaware of the hooded figure standing on a nearby roof top covered by the shadow of the night watching them.

'' don't worry little Hilary … I'll get you when you least expect it''

With a toothy grin , the shadowed figured jump to the next rooftop and ran off into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Hilary's eyes darted around the stadium as she sat on the bench. Taking in the many faces of the crowd to see if she could see anyone that stood out. Last nights attack still fresh in her mind. Ray was currently in the middle of a battle with a blader from the opposite team. She just couldn't sit still. She felt a hand curl around her and looked to her side to se Kai looking at her. He leaning in slightly to talk to her low enough so that only she would hear.

'' relax , no one is going to try anything here. It would be to risky''

Hilary sighed and relaxed a little.

'' I don't think it was just a random attack on the team Kai''

Kai frowned slightly but continues to look at her. He could see the worry in her eyes. He himself had been thinking the same thing but didn't want to worry her anymore than she already was. She had so much on her mind already that he was worried she would break down from all the stress.

'' what do you mean''

Hilary looked toward the dish where Ray was quickly taking the lead in the battle before she sighed and looked back towards him.

'' think about it Kai , The first day of the tournament and someone attacks, this is broadcasted all over the world. The whole time I was at Tyson's we had no trouble. Boris knows I'm here and he has contacts all over the world''

Kai squeezed her hand tighter and gave her a slight smile that only she would see.

'' don't worry okay … we will figure something out, but got the mean time don't gi anywhere on your own. Stick with the team at all times, that way we can make sure nothings going to happen to you. The rest of the team will be on alert now. So it will be harder for whoever it was to attack… I wont let anything happen to you Hilary I promise''

Hilary smiled and squeezed his hand back. She always felt safe with Kai around, but this time she wasn't so sure he would be able to protect her like he used to do back when he was in the Abby with her. Boris had contacts all over the world and when he wanted something done. He made sure the job was carried out. This only made her worry more. Not only for herself but the realisation. That she could now be putting not only herself in danger but the rest of the team. What if something happened to one of them ?. what if one of them got hurt?.

What if Kia got hurt. She glanced to her side to see Kai watching the match going on. She couldn't bear the thought of him getting hurt because of her. She now felt as though she had the biggest mistake of her life by looking for him and asking for his help to save her brothers. She wasn't only putting her own life in danger escaping from the Abby. But she had now put all there life's in danger.

The roar of the crowd snapped Hilary out of her thoughts and she looked up to see ray heading back to the bench with a proud smile on her face. He had clearly won his match with easily. Max and Tyson jumped up from the bench and ran towards him to congratulate him.

'' well done Ray''

'' yeah that was a awesome battle ''

Kenny who sat on the bench looked towards Hilary and smiled.

'' its your turn now . you ready?''

Hilary stood up and again quickly glanced around the stadium.

'' as I'll ever be''

She turn to the rest of her team and smiled giving them a thumbs up.

'' wish me luck guys''

'' you got this Hilary one more win and we go through to the next round… you got this''

With another smile sent to the rest of her team she made her way to the dish and prepared to battle. She looked up and across at the person standing in front of her. She almost laughed as she watched the poor boy nearly drop his blade trying to fit it into the launcher. Poor guy nerves was getting the better of him.

'' hey kid , don't look so nervous , just pretend there's no one else around''

Hilary offered the boy a friendly smile but he just sneered at her and took his launch position.

'' don't try and be friendly with me so that I will go easy on you girl''

Shocked that her friendly advice was thrown back at her Hilary glared at the boy.

'' what did you just call me''

'' a girl … its what you are , just a weak measly girl''

From behind her she could here her team mates gasp and then talk amongst themselves. They all knew what her reaction to the poor boys comment would be. And it wouldn't be pretty for him.

'' poor guy …. He's so dead''

Hilary smirked at what Tyson had said he himself knowing first hand what happened when anyone tried to trash talk her. Turning back to the dish she waited for the count down for the battle to begin. She didn't have to wait long as Dj yelled into his microphone.

''3 , 2 , 1 LET IT RIP !''

Before the boy even had a change to call an attack Hilary's black blade raced toward his and smashed into it sending it up into the air. Slowly the blade began to break apart and fall at the boys feet. He fell to his kneed divested that he had lost the battle so quickly and easily. He looked over to Hilary who had called her blade back to her hand. Catching it effortlessly she looked over to him and smirked.

'' shame … after all I'm just some girl''

With that she turned and headed back towards the bench where the rest of her team had jumped to there feet and ran towards her. With her victory they had now advanced to the next round.

'' that was awesome did you see his face … hahaha priceless''

Ray smirked and lightly punched Tyson on the shoulder.

'' that's what you looked like when she beat you''

Tyson who had turned red with embarrassment turned to the raven haired blader and yelled…

'' I DID NOT !''

'' yes you did''

Tyson was shocked to hear not only ray answer his outburst but the whole team. With a huff he quickly stalked to the exit. Ray , Max and Kenny following him smiling and laughing at there friends antics.

'' did you really have to be so harsh on the kid ?''

Hilary looked In front of her to see kai smirking at her. They both turned and began to follow the rest of there team mates to the locker rooms.

'' you heard him , he called me a measly girl , e had to be taught a lesson''

Chuckling Kai looked to his side as they walked and smiled. He knew of another person with the exact same attitude as hers. She had obviously been taught by the best.

'' you sound so much like Tala , its scary''

Smiling Hilary looked down at her feet as she walked. Tala , Her brothers. The whole reason she was doing this. Thinking of them made her heart heavy. She would give anything to have her brothers back to the way they where. Thinking about them only fuelled her goal on saving them. Even if someone was after her. But to do that , the rest of her team needed to learn to control there powers. Of they would never be powerful enough to beat Boris.

'' hey Kai ''

''hmm ''

Not being a man of many words Kai just looked at her and waited for her to continue.

'' how about in training tonight we focus on your powers, your going to need to learn how to control them if we have an hope in defeating Boris. There's only so much I can teach you, most of it is instinct and you practicing on your own''

Kai thought about what she had said and decided that what she was saying made scene the more they practiced with there powers the ore they would be able to control them. Plus the stronger they would get which only helped in there situation. After all he had to get stronger. He had Hilary to protect, and he couldn't do that with just the strength he had.

'' yeah good idea … lets go get the rest of them and go get something to eat. Then we will start training … sound good ?''

'' yup … lets go !''

Later on that very same day the bladebreaker team where in the private gardens of the hotel training. But not there

blading skills there own personal powers and they where doing not bad …. Well most of them that is.

Hilary was playing a game of catch with max but with a ball of water. She would throw the ball and at max and he would shout out his hand and catch it before it hit him. Ray had managed to make the flowers in the small potting area grow, He could change the colours of the flowers to what ever he desired. Kai sat leaning up against the wall after Hilary had showed him what he do. He quickly picked p the skill and was now sitting with a small flame bouncing and dancing about him with just a flick of his wrist. Tyson on the other hand wasn't having much luck. He could conjure up the same ball of wind that Hilary had attacked him with when she first showed them all the powers . the only problem was once he had conjured the ball of wind he couldn't quit control it. The ball kept attacking him and no matter how much he tried to stop it or run away from the ball. It hit its target every time.

A small boy wandered into the garden with a lolly pop hanging out his mouth and a letter in his hand. Everyone immediately stopped what he they where doing and turned to the boy. Tyson who was in a slightly bad mood due him constantly getting attack by his own power walked towards the small boy, towering over him. He looked down and asked rather rudely.

'' what do you want kid , you shouldn't be here''

Hilary pushed Tyson out of the way and scolded him for the was he spoke to the boy. He looked rather scared now and backed away from them slightly.

'Tyson he's just a kid , don't talk to him like that you idiot''

Hilary turned towards the boy again and bent down to his level to seem less scary to him. It worked the boy straightened up and smiled at her.

'' hi cutie , what's your name''

'' my name is josh , and Im 6 ''

'' wow 6 really , your such a brave boy to be out all on your own , wheres your mommy and daddy ?''

'' there at home I live just over there , I was out playing when a man came up to me and asked me to give this letter to a lady called Hilary. He said she was the pretty girl with brown hair … is that you''

The small boy blushed and looked away from Hilary as he held out the letter towards he and stuck his lolly back in his mouth. Hilary opened the letter and looked at what was written on the piece of paper.

Hilary ,

Nice battle today , Boris will be please with your progress. I will be sure to inform him about what ive seen. I will also be telling him about your little team your in and that you have found Kai, I am sure he will be pleased to know. Its such a shame I missed you last night. If it wasn't for your little boyfriend jumping in the way, but don't fear love he wont be there to protect you all the time. And when the time come we will have our own little fun. See you soon beautiful.

Hilary looked up at kai and passed him the letter. His eyes quickly scanned over the words written on the page and glared. Balling his hands up into fist he to got down to the boys level beside Hilary and tried to give him a reassuring smile. Not one of Kais strong point.

'' Hey Josh , Where did you get this from?''

Josh looked up towards Kai and smiled he seemed to be pleased with himself that he had done a good job in delivering the letter.

'' from the man with the black hood . he said he was friends with miss Hilary, but he hadn't seen her in a very long time. So he wanted to send her a letter first so he didn't scare her….. he gave me this lolly for giving you the letter.

Hilary smiled at the young boy and looked to Kai who seemed to be deep in thought. She knew what he was thinking she was thinking the same thing. If this person was after Hilary then not only her was in danger but the whole team. She looked back to Josh a gave him a warm smile.

'' josh where did this man give you the letter, do you remember?''

The boy looked deep in thought for a moment before his face brightened up and he pointed towards the gate of the garden they were currently in.

'' he was just outside there, I dropped my ball and he picked it up for me that's when he asked me to give you this letter. Is he a friend of yours''

Hilary looked behind her to see Tyson Ray and Max head towards the garden gate to see if they could see anyone with a black hood on. Hilary turned to Josh and ruffled his hair.

'' not sure yet kiddo , why don't you back home , im sure your mommy and daddy are wondering where you are''

The boy gasped as he then remembered his mommy told him not to leave the garden, she would be so mad if she knew he had left. With the thought of getting in trouble with his mother. Josh took off running out the garden and back to his own home waving and yelling a goodbye as he left. Hilary and Kai had stood up straight. Kai read over the letter again while Hilary looked at his face trying to see any reaction from him.

'' Kai , what's wrong''

Kai looked up from the page folding it and placing it in his pocket. He stepped closer to Hilary and took her face in his hands looking deep in to her eyes. Hilary felt trapped under his gaze, she couldn't look away but to be truthful she didn't want to. She loved the colour of his eyes, or there feel of his skin against hers.

'' promise me you will be careful Hilary, Promise me you will stay with the team at all time … I don't … I couldn't …. I just need you to be safe''

Hilary chest swelled as she heard Kai struggle to get what he wanted to say out. She knew of her feelings for the boy and hearing him so worried and protective of her made her feel all warm and fussy inside. A feeling she was beginning to like very much. She smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his which still held her face. Taking his hands she linked there fingers together and squeezed his hands.

'' I promise I will be more careful, we will find out who its is he obviously knows me ''

Kai sighed and looked into the girls eyes again. With a small nod of his head he leaning in and kissed her forehead before stepping away from he as the other boys had returned from there search.

'' we couldn't see anyone with a black hood on , he must have skipped after that josh kid gave Hilary the letter. Any idea who he is Hilary….. Hilary are you okay?''

Hilary who was still in a daze from the kiss Kai gave her heard her name and snapped out of her daydream. Okay so it wasn't a kiss on the lips but the way his soft lips felt against her skin . she wanted to feel it again over and over again. She looked toward Ray who was the one who had called her name.

'' Yeah Im fine just thinking that's all, maybe we should head inside who knows he might be watching us now and try to attack again''

Tyson stepped forward and frowned''

'' you said he …. How do you know it's a guy ?''

Hilary sighed and turned to walk towards the door of the hotel. She looked over her shoulder before she spoke to answer Tyson's question.

'' in the letter he mentioned Boris, Boris doesn't like the female population. He tends to stay away from them. I was an acceptation because of the power and skill he seen in me. He would never sent a woman to spy on me . and he certainly wouldn't send one to try and kill me. She looked towards Kai who walked behind the rest of his team,. She gasped when she caught his eyes. He had been watching her every move as the headed towards the hotel. His intense gaze sent a shiver up Hilary's spin. Turning around to face forward Hilary hid her face as a small blush rose on her cheeks. This was going to be an interesting tournament and it had only just started.

Thanks For Reading Please Review … They me very happy and they make me want to write more of the story 3

Until next time 3.


End file.
